Menjelang Hilang
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Awal yang tak pernah hilang. Telah kusimpan di lubuk hati terdalam. Hati mana tak terluka. Melawan harapan menjelang hilang.  Not a song fic. Dedicated for SasuHina Days Love #1: Autumn. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng belongs to Wieteke van Dort**

**Title and summary belongs to Closehead  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, typos, OC dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Dedicated for SasuHina Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Den Haag, Oktober 2011**

"Hujan," celetuk Naruto sembari mengintip lewat jendela kaca.

Pria bermata legam di depannya tak menggubris. Namun matanya tergoda memandang gerimis. Terlihat olehnya butiran-butiran air yang tercurah dari langit yang menangis. Helaan napasnya menghasilkan kabut tipis. Seolah ada sebuah beban tak sanggup ia tepis.

"Padahal aku sudah janji dengan Sakura. Keukenhof pasti sudah menunggu kami." Pemuda berdarah Jepang-Belanda itu bertopang dagu, "Hei, Sasuke. Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Hn…" Hanya dua konsonan tanpa makna yang menjadi sahutan.

Naruto menggerutu melihat reaksi rekannya yang jauh dari kata simpatik. Namun dalam sedetik, rasa ingin tahunya menggelitik. Ia tergoda untuk menelisik. Apa isi pikiran sang pria _stoic._

Semua orang di kantor Kedutaan Jepang di Den Haag tahu, Naruto memang kalah cerdas dibanding Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi kalah cerdas bukan berarti tidak peka. Toh, tak perlu intelejensi tinggi untuk menerka, mata sang Uchiha terlihat menyimpan duka.

"Aduh, tampangmu nggak banget, deh! Mikirin apaan sih?" tanya Naruto. Senyum selebar empat jari melengkapi rangkaian verbal yang sarat atensi.

Pandangan Sasuke tak kunjung beralih dari beberapa tangkai tulip yang menghias meja rekan kerjanya. Akhir pekan seperti ini, Naruto memang kerap membawa bunga. Tentu saja bukan untuk dirinya. Gadis beruntung yang menerima tulip-tulip itu tentu Sakura, kekasih tercintanya.

Hey, Sasuke tak berubah orientasi menjadi seorang pengagum flora kan?

Alih-alih menjawab tanya yang terlanjur terbit di benak Naruto, Sasuke justru melenggang. Entah kemana pria itu melangkah. Yang jelas Naruto tak ingin mencari masalah. Toh, ia yakin Sasuke takkan kehilangan arah.

Namun tetap saja, intuisi Naruto tergerak untuk menolak. Apa makna yang tersirat dari tangkai-tangkai tulip yang semerbak. Mungkinkah… ah, bodohnya Naruto. Bunga ini tentu representasi dari entitas yang begitu berharga untuk sang Uchiha. Pasti dia. Ya! Naruto yakin itu.

Wanita berdarah Jepang-Indonesia. Bersurai indigo dengan mata keunguan yang pucat. Satu-satunya wanita yang mengikat hati Sasuke dengan kuat.

Sebuah _bloemisterij _adalah tujuan Sasuke. Matanya dengan cepat memilah kuntum tulip nan indah. Semerbak harum tercium dari tulip-tulip yang merekah. Seorang gadis pirang berbaju merah menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah.

"_Heer_ Uchiha, tertarik dengan tulip yang mana?" tanyanya ramah.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Sasuke.

Ino, gadis pemilik _bloemisterij _itu mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti perangai pelanggannya yang suka menghemat kata. Karena itu, Ino mengambilkan tulip-tulip segar nan memesona.

"_Dank U_," ucap Sasuke usai menerima buket cantik itu.

Manik sewarna Laut Utara milik Ino membulat. Hey, apa baru saja _Heer _Uchiha berterimakasih padanya? Oh, andai pria arogan itu mau sering-sering mengucapkannya, Ino bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memberinya diskon di akhir pekan.

.

.

.

**Rotterdam, Oktober 2001**

Sasuke menghirup udara pagi tanpa kadar polusi yang kerap mengganggu. Ini hari keenamnya menginjakkan kaki di benua biru. Belum juga seminggu, Sasuke sudah dilanda rindu pada hangatnya Konoha yang membawa haru.

"_Geef mij maar nasi goreng. Met een gebakken ei. Wat sambal en wat kroepoek. Een goed glas bier erbij_." Naruto muncul dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng.

Sasuke menatap rekan satu _flat_-nya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia takjub melihat isi piring Naruto. Si bodoh yang satu ini, dimana ia menemukan masakan berbahan dasar makanan pokok rakyat Asia?

"_Geef mij maar nasi goreng. Met een gebakken ei. Wat sambal en wat kroepoek. Een goed glas bier erbij._" Pemuda blasteran itu mengeluarkan sebotol Heineken dari lemari es. Sejurus kemudian ia baru menyadari, sepasang mata oniks memandangi isi piringnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih bermakna kelihatannya-enak-sekali.

"Kau beli dimana?" Tak ingin kehilangan harga diri, Sasuke berpretensi.

"Aku tidak beli." Naruto sibuk menuangkan Heineken dalam _mug beer_-nya. "Di _flat_ paling ujung sana ada kakak beradik Hyuuga. Adiknya sering memasak masakan oriental. Kebanyakan memang masakan _Indische_. Tapi aku suka. Kalau kau mau coba datangi saja."

Alih-alih mengikuti saran Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itu justru menyambar piring Naruto seraya berucap, "Ini untukku. Kau minta lagi saja."

"Hey!" Seruan Naruto terdengar sia-sia. Pemuda Uchiha yang kini tengah didera rasa lapar itu sudah terlanjur melesat ke kamarnya.

"Dasar!" gerutu Naruto. Mau tak mau ia mengambil piring kosong dan mendatangi _flat _Hyuuga bersaudara lagi.

Sasuke meneguk teh hangat yang baru ia buat. Persetan dengan lagu lama _Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng_ yang mencantumkan bir sebagai minuman pendamping. Nasi goreng pun bisa berjodoh dengan teh hangat.

Ngomong-ngomong sambal tadi rasanya khas sekali. Mungkin sambal khas _Indische_ seperti yang dibilang Naruto tadi. Ah, tak mengapa. Sasuke suka sensasi rasanya. Yang penting hari ini ia punya cukup energi dari sepiring nasi. Ugh, betapa leganya lambung Asia milik Sasuke. Setidaknya tak ada roti keju atau kubis asam pagi ini.

Kejadian pagi ini pun menjadi sebuah repetisi. Lagu _Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng_ menjadi mars penyemarak pagi. Sasuke selalu mencuri dan Naruto terpaksa meminta lagi. Oh… oh… sungguh dua pemuda tak tahu diri.

Setidaknya hingga tiba sore ini.

Sasuke baru kembali dari _Universiteit_ Erasmus ketika ia mendapati eksistensi seorang gadis yang tengah memegang panci. Harum khas rempah-rempah menguar dari dapur mini. Indra penciuman Sasuke langsung mengenali aroma familiar ini.

Cantik adalah kata pertama yang terbetik kala gadis itu berbalik. Surai indigo dengan raut wajah seteduh Laut Adriatik. Tambahkan blus berlengan pendek dan rok batik. Oh, jangan lupakan rona kemerahan yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada apel ranum yang baru dipetik. Sungguh, hanya pria homo yang bilang gadis ini tak menarik.

"Kamu… si-siapa?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Dia teman se-_flat_-ku, Hinata. Yang sering mencuri nasi gorengku." Naruto mengadu, "Apa sup _miso_-nya sudah matang?"

Oh, andai Sasuke dan panci tak terpisah jarak tiga ratus senti, bisa dipastikan piranti masak beralih fungsi menjadi amunisi. Harga diri Sasuke tercabik mendengar kata 'mencuri'. Sepertinya ia lupa ajaran budi pekerti, mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dalah definisi mencuri.

"Su-sudah," ucap Hinata gugup kala menyadari, Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan penuh atensi.

"Asyik…" Naruto mengambil mangkuk dengan sigap. Ia tak sabar ingin mencicipi kuliner khas Negeri Matahari Terbit.

Sasuke melirik Hinata, menanti sepasang membran mukosa sewarna kelopak sakura itu bersuara. Alih-alih terlaksana, sang Hawa justru didera gugup luar biasa. Entahlah apa yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Bertukar nama kedengarannya tak buruk. Toh, gadis ini tak terlihat cerewet. Meski ini kali pertama Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan, tak ada salahnya jika…

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh aku mencoba sup _miso_-mu?"

… baiklah. Abaikan saja pamrih tersirat dalam rangkaian lingualnya.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata," ucap Hinata, "Silakan dicicipi, _Heer _Uchiha. Se-semoga _Heer_ Uchiha suka."

Sapaan yang kurang mengena sebetulnya. Tapi tak mengapa, Sasuke takkan memaksa.

.

.

.

**Rotterdam, Januari 2002**

Musim dingin di Belanda memang benar-benar tak terbayang. Suhu 41 derajat Fahrenheit dan terpaan angin terasa menusuk hingga sumsum tulang, sebuah kontradiksi jika menilik temperatur hati Sasuke yang tengah girang.

Di hadapannya sudah ada gadis subtropis nan manis. Tambahkan teh melati, _zuppa soup_ dan _poffertjes_. Lapisan salju tipis cukup untuk menguatkan atmosfir romantis. Coba lihat saja Sasuke dan Hinata yang terkurung dalam kesunyian di Witte de Withstraat.

Oh, jangan terburu-buru berprasangka. Tak bijak rasanya menuding sang Uchiha telah menjalin sebuah romansa. Terlalu dangkal untuk Uchiha yang menghamba kata sempurna. Kendati pemuda itu tak menampik sebuah fakta, dirinya memang tertarik pada Hinata.

Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk meraba pribadi gadis Hyuuga. Hinata berkebangsaan Jepang, namun memiliki darah Indonesia dari ibunya. _Yeah_, Sasuke cukup tahu perihal negara berkembang di kawasan Asia Tenggara yang notabene mantan koloni Jepang dan Belanda. Pribadinya cukup bersahaja, membuat siapa pun nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Termasuk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto lama, ya…" gumam Hinata.

Semoga si bodoh itu tidak datang. Begitulah pengharapan sasuke. Bukan sekedar harapan tanpa tujuan. Kealpaan Naruto tentu memudahkan sasuke mengakses salah satu mahakarya Tuhan. Alasan yang bagus untuk merelaksasi pikiran, bukan?

Oh, ayolah, kawan. Wajah cantik itu sebaiknya dinikmati dengan panca indra yang disebut mata, kan? Jika pemuda pirang itu tak datang, kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata pun bernilai lebih dari sekedar makan siang.

"Sa-Sasuke, me-menurutmu, Naruto itu bagaimana?"

"Dia bodoh," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Dengan intelejensi di atas rata-rata, Sasuke bisa menerka arah pembicaraan Hinata. Biasanya ia suka rona merah jambu di kedua pipi Hinata. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia tak suka gadis itu merona karena entitas ketiga.

"Ma-masa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Tapi dia baik," tukas Sasuke sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi Hinata. "Shion pasti senang kalau kuberitahu. Sudah lama ia tertarik pada Naruto."

Manik legam Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Nyatanya ia telah salah berprasangka. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya. Namun alih-alih tertawa, ia justru bermetafora.

"Hinata, _hebben alle vogels nesten begonnen behalve ik en u. Waarop wachten we nog_?" ungkapnya.

Hinata tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Tak ia sangka, Sasuke sembilan belas tahun ternyata naif juga. Yang ditertawakan justru menduga, Hinata tak paham arti ungkapan lama.

"Terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Ini terlalu cepat," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi aku serius," ucap sang Uchiha, "Tiga atau empat tahun lagi, jadilah seorang Uchiha."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Rona merah senantiasa muncul ditulang pipinya. Kali ini Sasuke boleh besar kepala. Karena dirinya lah penyebab utamanya.

.

.

.

**Rotterdam, April 2002**

Pukul sebelas malam, Sasuke baru selesai mempelajari jurnal mingguan. Ugh, tugas-tugas sialan. Ia jadi tak bisa menjumpai Hinata selama dua pekan. Musim semi begini, idealnya digunakan untuk berkencan. Setangkai tulip di tangan tentu sanggup membuat Hinata terkesan.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu sedang ada di Den Haag sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan mengunjungi festival tahunan yang didedikasikan bagi warga keturunan Indonesia yang bermukim di Belanda. Pasar Malam Indonesia, itu nama festivalnya. Sebagai warga berdarah Indonesia, tentu Hinata takkan melewatkannya.

Jika bukan karena tugas-tugas merepotkan ini, sudah pasti Sasuke memilih untuk menemani Hinata. Abaikan fakta bahwa ia buta pada kultur negeri berlambang garuda. Toh, ia dan Hinata masih bisa naik bianglala. Melihat Hinata memakai kebaya (atau apapun itu namanya) sembari memegang permen kapas sewarna rona pipinya.

Tiga bulan lebih mereka menjalani interaksi esoteris tanpa deklarasi. Hanya setangkai tulip sebagai manifestasi dari afeksi yang meracuni hati. Tak perlu detoksifikasi karena kini asa mereka melambung tinggi.

"Apa festivalnya menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama setelah dua pekan tak bersua. Oh, jangan ditanya lagi isi di dalam dada. Sudah pasti Sasuke girang tak terkira.

Setidaknya sebelum mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Menyenangkan," ucap Hinata, "Aku dan Kak Neji bertemu dengan teman lama Kak Neji, Kak Sadewa. Mahasiswa _Universiteit_ Leiden asal Indonesia yang akan menyelesaikan program pasca sarjananya."

"Lalu?" Sasuke sadar intonasinya sedikit berubah.

"Kak Sadewa mengajak kami ke acara _rendezvous_ dengan konsep _rijstaffel _esok lusa," ucap Hinata.

"_Rijsttafel _itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah semakin ditekuk. Terbayang di benaknya, Hinata akan makan malam bersama keluarga mahasiswa asal Indonesia itu, terlibat pembicaraan serius lalu berujung perjodohan. Ugh, omongan Naruto soal hubungan bilateral Belanda-Indonesia tempo hari nyatanya mampu membuat Sasuke berprasangka.

"Makan bersama, lengkap dari _appetizer _sampai _dessert_ dengan kuliner khas Indonesia," jawab Hinata.

Masakan khas Indonesia, yang Sasuke tahu, nasi goreng dengan kerupuk dan sambal terasinya enak.

"Mau ikut?" tawar Hinata.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

Hinata sedikit heran mendengar reaksi pemuda Uchiha. Menjawab tanpa pertimbangan jelas bukan tabiat kekasihnya. Sungguh pun begitu, ia enggan bertanya. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa memperkenalkan budaya negeri ibunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, lagi-lagi ia salah berprasangka. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengira Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan diplomat Indonesia yang telah berkeluarga? Ugh, betapa naifnya seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Menurutmu, _rijsttafel_-nya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam trem. Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Neji, kakaknya duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu memberi privasi pada adiknya sembari sesekali menanggapi cerita seorang gadis Tionghoa di sebelahnya.

"Nasi _oedoek_-nya enak, _smoor-_nya juga. _Kwee_ lapisnya lumayan."

"Aku lebih suka lontong dan opor _ajam_-nya," ucap Hinata, "E-eh?" Gadis itu tersentak manakala lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya.

"Dibanding semua makanan itu, aku lebih suka dirimu, _mijn liefde_," ungkap Sasuke sebelum memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Hinata. "_Ik hou van je, mijn liefde. Je bent mijn leven, mijn liefde_," bisiknya lirih.

Berteman dengan Naruto ternyata membawa sebuah afirmasi. Kendati kerap dicap bodoh, nyatanya Naruto memiliki perbendaharaan kata yang mumpuni. Terutama yang menyangkut masalah isyarat hati. Dan hari ini Sasuke membuktikan sendiri, reaksi Hinata atas rangkaian lingualnya yang sarat afeksi.

Gadis itu tersipu-sipu, menyembunyikan rautnya di balik kokohnya dada sang Uchiha. Satu rengkuhan hangat menyambutnya. Sebentuk bulan sabit menghias bibir sang pemuda, menciptakan sebuah ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Andai ini sebuah fanfiksi, predikat _out of character_ boleh jadi disematkan untuknya.

Dengan jemari saling bertaut, bolehkah mereka merenda sebuah kisah?

.

.

.

**Den Haag, Oktober 2011**

Sasuke melirik penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangannya. Semoga masih sempat, demikian isi pikirannya. Sesekali ia melirik buket cantik yang tersimpan di jok sebelahnya. Segar dan memesona, metafora yang dirasa tepat untuk sang Hawa.

Ia mendecak frustasi akibat kemacetan yang tak terekspektasi. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menggunakan fasilitas ponsel yang ia miliki. Namun niat itu urung direalisasi mengingat betapa berharganya sebuah esensi.

Menoleh ke sebelah kiri, Sasuke mendapati eksistensi sebuah gereja tempat pernikahannya diberkati. Terkenang olehnya, kala Hinata melepas marga Hyuuga-nya untuk sebuah ikatan suci. Lelaki berambut liar ini mengusap sebentuk cincin yang tersemat di jemari.

Ponselnya bernyanyi, layarnya menampilkan nama Itachi. Nama mendiang kakaknya yang ia berikan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

"Papa, Papa sudah terlambat selama dua puluh menit lebih enam belas detik!" Adalah kalimat pertama yang menyambutnya, "Mama sudah menunggu kita. Dan Papa sendiri yang bilang, wanita tak suka dibuat menunggu." Adalah kalimat berikutnya.

"Papa akan segera datang." Hanya itu reaksi sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi, putranya adalah representasi dari Hinata dan dirinya. Berambut liar sepertinya dengan warna indigo seperti Hinata. Manik _lavender _milik Hinata pun diwariskan padanya. Bicara tentang kepribadian, Itachi kecil adalah potret dirinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Tersangkanya sudah pasti Uchiha Itachi.

"Papa terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Aku pergi dengan Oom Neji saja," tukasnya.

Ugh, benar-benar potret dirinya. Andai Itachi tahu, Papanya juga tengah berjibaku melawan kemacetan jalan. Sebenarnya macer bukanlah budaya negeri Belanda. Mungkin kali ini Sasuke memang sedang sial semata.

Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya di areal lengang ini. Manik gelapnya mencari keberadaan Itachi. Ah, itu dia. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekati entitas sang Uchiha muda yang tengah berjongkok di sisi pusara.

"Papa terlambat," ucapnya.

"Itachi menunggu sejak tadi," imbuh Neji. Ia mengambil jeda sebelum berkata, "Kutunggu kalian di areal parkir."

Sasuke meletakkan buket tulip yang dibawanya. Bersisian dengan setangkai tulip bergradasi putih dan merah muda. Sasuke berasumsi, Itachi lah yang membawanya.

Desir angin musim gugur membawa rangkaian melodi tersendiri. Sasuke mengusap batu nisan bertulis nama wanita terkasih.

Uchiha Hinata, meninggal dua tahun lalu dalam kasus gas sarin yang dilancarkan kaum separatis. Tak ada yang mengira, novelis romansa yang namanya tengah menanjak itu pergi dengan tragis. Sungguh, membuat hati merasa miris.

Tak perlu bertanya lagi, seberapa dalam luka Sasuke kala melihat jasad Hinata terbujur kaku di kamar mayat. Bahkan air mata pun tak sanggup merepresentasi luka hati. Kala itu, ia hanya diam sembari memeluk Itachi kecil yang tengah menangis.

Semampunya, Sasuke memberi sugesti untuk diri sendiri. Entitas Hinata memang telah tiada, tapi eksistensinya akan selalu ada di hati mereka. Di hati orang-oarang yang mencintainya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang ketujuh. Tak ada _rijsttafel_ yang biasa dinikmati bertiga. Tak ada canda tawa yang menghangatkan suasana. Hanya seuntai doa untuk Hinata di alam sana. Dan tulip-tulip ini adalah refleksi dari jiwa-jiwa yang merindunya.

"Mama pasti bahagia kan, Pa?" tanya Itachi yang kini berada di punggung sasuke.

"Pasti. Mama orang baik. Orang baik tentu disayang Tuhan," kata Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kaki menjauhi areal pusara Hinata. Terselip duka dalam rangkaian verbalnya.

"Kapan kita akan menyusul Mama?" tanya Itachi.

"Nanti, kalau Tuhan memanggil kita," jawab Sasuke.

"Kapan Tuhan akan memanggil kita?" tanya Itachi.

"Tak seorang pun yang tahu," jawab Sasuke, "Bisa hari ini, esok atau lusa. Karena itu jadilah anak yang baik dan taati perintah agama."

"Oke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kendati sebuah emosi berbeda terbit dalam relung hatinya. Sungguh, terkadang paradoksikal memang terasa indah. Hatinya boleh saja merasa terluka, tapi demi Itachi, hanya akan ada senyum cerah.

Sehelai daun kekuningan jatuh di rambutnya. Ah, dedaunan itu tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Suatu saat nanti akan gugur dan menyatu dengan tanah. Bukankah itu memang siklus alam yang tak adapat dibantah?

Tak mengapa. Toh, Hinata pergi bukan utnuk meninggalkan suami dan putranya. Ia pergi untuk menanti mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Ah, tidurlah dengan damai, Uchiha Hinata.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

.

**Glossary:**

**Bloemisterij** : Toko bunga

**Heer** : Tuan

**Dank U** : Terima kasih

**Geef mij maar nasi goreng** : Berikan aku nasi goreng saja

**Met een gebakken ei** : Dengan telur goreng

**Wat sambal en wat kroepoek** : Dengan sambal dan dengan kerupuk

**Een goed glas bier erbij**: Dan segelas bir

**Hebben alle vogels nesten begonnen behalve ik en u**: Semua burung sudah mebuat sarang kecuali aku dan kamu

**Waarop wachten we nog**: Jadi, apa yang kita tunggu?

**Rendezvous** : Pertemuan

**Ik hou van je**: Aku mencintaimu

**Mijn liefde** : Cintaku

**Mijn leven** : Hidupku

Fiuh… akhirnya bikin juga fic untuk SHDL. Terus terang saya mengakui, ide ini awalnya bukan untuk pair SasuHina *lirik NetherlandxFem!Indonesia di seberang*. Itu sebabnya nuansanya berbau Belanda. Ide untuk SasuHina justru saya batalkan mengingat jika diteruskan justru akan terarah ke genre suspense, bukan romance.

Bisa dibilang ini karya terakhir saya untuk SasuHina. Alasannya sudah saya sampaikan pada beberapa orang dan saya terlalu malas untuk mengulang (baca: malu).

Segala kritik, konstruksi, pujian (kalau ada) dan tabokan saya terima dengan senang hati lewat feedback berupa review.

Molto Gra… ehm, Dank U ^^


End file.
